The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor package, and a method for testing a semiconductor device.
A multi-chip package (MCP) includes multiple chips having various functions. Such a multi-chip package is becoming popular since semiconductor chips are becoming more compact. An MCP that includes chips provided with the functions of a memory or a logic circuit, which are connected to each other by a wiring, is referred to as a system-in-package (SIP).
In an MCP, the number of terminals connecting chips (i.e., the number of terminals per chip) is increased to widen the bus and improve data transfer efficiency. The increase in the number of terminals causes the testing of the MCP that is conducted subsequent to the assembly of the package to become complicated. Accordingly, the testing of the MCP must be conducted with higher efficiency and accuracy.
An external terminal of a chip, which is installed on the MCP, is used to conduct the MCP testing. Deficient MCPs are located through the MCP testing. Only MCPs functioning normally pass the test and become final products.
In the conventional MCP testing, the location of deficient MCPs is performed in package units. Thus, there is no way to tell whether the deficiency is due to a chip of the MCP or due to the connection of the chips. As a result, when there is a flaw in the connection between chips, an MCP is determined as being deficient even though the chips are functioning normally. In this manner, in the conventional MCP testing, the cause of the MCP deficiency cannot be located. Thus, such an MCP is destroyed without remediating the deficient location. This is an obstacle for increasing the yield of the MCPs.